A parallelization compile method is disclosed as an example of a parallelization method that generates a parallel program for a multi-core microcomputer from a single program for a single-core microcomputer in a patent document, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-1807 (patent document 1).
The parallelization compile method generates an intermediate language from a source code of the single program by performing a lexical analysis and a syntax analysis, and, by using such an intermediate language, performs a dependency analysis of/among a plurality of Macro Tasks (MT processes) and optimization of the macro tasks and the like. Further, the parallelization compile method generates a parallel program based on a scheduling of the plurality of macro tasks which takes into account the dependency of each of the MT processes as well as an execution time of each of the MT processes.
However, some of unit processes, i.e., the MT processes and functions of the single program, may be dependency un-analyzable processes. When some of the unit processes are the dependency un-analyzable processes, the multi-core microcomputer may not be able to appropriately perform a parallel execution of the dependency un-analyzable processes. Thus, the parallelization compile method cannot parallelize the dependency un-analyzable processes.